Frozen Lilies
by SilverQuick
Summary: As we all know, Women have wills of steel. Gundanium, most of them. So it comes as no surprise that Serena has Trowa washed, rinsed and hung out to dry. And there is a mention of eyelash curlers in here somewhere. Also, try not to roast the author, show s
1. Prologue

*** Frozen Lilies.***

*** Rating: Pg-13/ R for some points. **

**Pairings: Over all Trowa/Serena.. all though Quatre wishes is differently. Poor Boy. **

Disclaimer: Dude, its just occurred to me…I am pathetically poor and I own nothing. Diddlysquat. Damn, what a demoralizer eh folks? But there be hope, for I do own Frozen Lilies. In all it's glorified sequel-ness. Thank you. 

**Summary: **

**Tra lalala la. Blah blah blah, I have no idea what to say for the summary. But it is the freaking start of the sequel, and that's gotta count for something.  All right, it's been confirmed. I have lost all things even resembling a thing called sanity. Prepeare yourselves readers. This is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride. I lost the brakes too. Oh, by the way, it's going to have a lot of things in here that some of you may find unpleasant. I will try to warn you ahead of time so that you can grab barf bags or something. **

**As I said before I found my inner Romantic. Now, I'm trying to find a place to hide her again. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Prologue.**

They say married life is bliss, although there are some points where that can and will be questioned extensively. They say that a married man lives longer then an unmarried one. Methinks that that may have to do with the fact that said married man isn't out in places of leery origins living the life of liquor and *ahem * easy women if you catch my flow. 

No, they are often at home tending to the rug rats while mummy dearest is lecturing him on the proper way of dousing a baby's rump with adequate amounts of baby powder otherwise there will be rash hell to deal with and Mummy wont have that.

 Pistol whipped and down on their knees in servitude, basically. But hey, it's not _that_ bad. 

At least that's what they, the 'happily' married men of our society say. Can you blame us if we don't believe them?

And another thing… Oh…no..wait…there is no other thing. Give me a second…all right, _now_ there's another thing.

Divorce. Now, there my friends, is a kid's nightmare. Or a dream, depending on what kind of kid we're dealing with. 

Divorce is such a nasty subject, really. It tears families apart at the seams, make little girls cry and little boys view themselves as the man of the house and that they have to take care of the young'ns. Forces them to grow up (Which was probably where the fantasy of Never Land and Peter Pan with his twinkybell-thingy sprang up from. But we won't get into that.). Painful thing growing up, as one elf can tell you and tell you good. 

This happens to be her story. Sort of. Actually, it's my story but we'll all be nice and pretend it's really hers. 

 Anycrap, as I was saying, Serena is a bit of an expert on the emotional turmoil that dwells around as we all know. 

I mean, hello! The elf-girl is one loopy person, running around in towels brandishing peashooters and cackling like a rapid badger then running from a room crying still in afore mentioned towel just because of one little thing then hiding in a rose garden for how many hours and babbling nonsense about her past to a guy she should hate but would come to love. If that isn't emotional turmoil I don't know what is.  

Nah, on second thought maybe it's emotional anarchy. 

All because of what her past held and the memories she had tried to block. Stupidly of course, as we all now that the past never stays in the past and that it usually just has to come up and give us all a good thwap upside the head and then a jolly swift kick in the pants. 

It's a screwed up world, when a man kills their wife out of spite. Or for  money, or for whatever other reason they may have.  Like say , Ken. You know, the pansy that sold off his two daughters to a beast foolish enough to buy them. One has to wonder if said beast was under the influence when he agreed to that deal. The sucker. 

As it was, Serena still had questions she needed answered but no one else not even her true father could answer for her. She needed to find the answers on her own. Well, maybe with some help. No one ever got anywhere on their own hubris. They usually ended up dead as a doornail, ashes to ashes and so on. Just like a certain blood sucker we all knew and sadly…won't miss. Ha! Poor bugger never knew what hit him.  

Anyways. She needed to find her past, find more about her mother and perhaps her grandparents. And she couldn't get that from Heero. Fat lot of good he did her, where ever he went to. Some father. Now how was she supposed to have a real father when said gene donor was out running around and doing whatever it was he did! It only proved that she didn't know as much as she'd have liked to know about her father.

How pathetic….

Trowa, on the other hand, was pretty puzzled as well by the fact that he was supposed to be human but wasn't completely. He was something else, even though he appeared human. Well, at least he wasn't a beast anymore that was something of a condolence to his bruised ego (Scratch that, make it… nearly nonexistent ego). 

Not very much of one, but it would have to suffice. For now. He wanted to find out why he had not returned to his formal mortal glory. Which wasn't to say that he wanted to be human, uh uh, no. He wanted to know why. He was quite content with the fact that he would be able to live out a long life with his love. 

And that was enough. But you know how the saying goes. 

Curiosity killed the cat. And satisfaction brought it back. 

Speaking of cats….where the hell had that black cat Serena had with her go to? 

Of in the barn, a rather content black cat by the name of Luna looked up from her meal and sneezed, sending a rat tail (courtesy of the rat she had just devoured) flying. Yummy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ****

Eh…. That's the prologue. -_-. I could have done better towards the end…but I ran out of steam on the subject of divorce. I have had no first hand experience of the thing, luckily so I closed it rather lamely. Bow to me, as I am the Lady of Lame. 

Lovely. 

Also, I have to warn you that the chapters wont be coming out as fast as they had last time. I'll try to put one out every other week, or sooner if I can, but, well, I am afraid that school is going to have to come first. I have a lot of missing work. ::Grumbles:: So, yeah. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I BEG OF YOU!! Show mercy please?


	2. Chapter One

*** Frozen Lilies.***

*** Rating: Pg-13/ R for some points. **

**Pairings: Over all Trowa/Serena.. all though Quatre wishes is differently. Poor Boy. **

Disclaimer: Writing makes me happy. But I own nothing and that makes me sad. So really, it's just a mixed feeling as I type. O well. 

**Summary: **

**Happy happy joy joy….hnm, catchy tune. ::Proceeds to sing to tune like the little lunatic that she is::**

**School is the scurge of every child, teenager or otherwise. I happen to be that 'otherwise'.**

** ::Follows the tiff between Sakura and Mona as one would follow a tennis match, scratching her head in confusion. She jumps when the attention is suddenly on her. "Uh…happy birthday? And I try? Really."::**

**:: Blushes and coughs modestly, but is otherwise smiling like a maniac:: Well, I do hope you two do good. I hate to see families torn up. A few of my friends have had to go through that, as well as my half brother and sister. But, thank you. **

**::Silver walks into the room (skirting the couch warily) and heads towards the drawers intent on finding a pen as her other one ran out. She opens the first drawer then jumps back with a yell. "No! What the hell are you doing in there? You're supposed to be in the couch. I don't go near the couch, I was safe. ACK!! NO!!!" Silver tries to shield herself from the thing, but it's no use. The thing has her. In a flash of dramaticus glitarus, Silver is surrounded by hearts and other such jazz as well as romantic music. She looks rather dazed.:: **

**::Hearts in eyes.:: I……loveNO…need….manAHHHNONONO…help! Please. With carrots and….ewiie. ::Starts to cry big fat tears of bitter defeat/joy:: Wahahahahah.**

**Poor rat indeed. The thing never had a chance. **

**Uh….the first chapter? Yes, and silence. Lots of that. As well as Chaos. Have fun. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter One.**

Silence, any silence, is unnatural. Everything is always moving, always shifting and there's life that flows and if you listen you can hear it. Whether this life be flowing through the veins of an animal, human, tree or even the air it is there. Nothing is ever silent. But humans never realize this for their hearing is poor and sadly, lacking. There are those lucky few that are blessed by sensitive hearing. 

Have you ever stood in the center of a forest clearing, or in a meadow or anywhere else and just stood there and _listened? _

Have you heard the sound of the life as it flowed through the grass, the trees and the small animals? Heard it moving  through the whole circle of life? Heard a family of starlings rustling in their nests under their mother's wings? Heard a Doe with her fawn move softly through the underbrush? Heard it so completely that you feel it, that you become a part of the whole? 

It is probably the most wondrous, enlightening and belittling, humbling experience you will ever have. Much like standing at the edge of a cliff and looking down, or standing at the top of the tallest mountain and surveying the world and feeling just how small you are, yet how much you contribute to the web of life. The fact and evidence of your insignificance is suddenly slammed into you with all the force of a volcano erupting as violently as Mount Vesuvius.

For Serena, it was a painfully beautiful thing. She'd never felt quite the way she did at the moment, just standing and _being_. For once in her life she was no one, merely one small strand in the tapestry. She was just _there_. Nothing more, nothing less.

It would be so easy. She wanted to let herself go in the sounds, the feel of it all. So easy. Just to melt into the forest and be. 

 She'd never been aware of all this before. All the life that flowed never ending, not even death seemed to delay it. Then she realized that death, as it were, was merely a small stage in life that opened the gates for new life to be born. Where everyone else saw an old log, rotted out and decaying; she saw a well of life. The log not only provided for young saplings, buts for insects and maggots that wee the main stay for larger creatures, whereupon greater creatures fed upon them. The food chain. 

Or as some things that ran around in white suits with clip boards that were named scientists would come to call it, the ecosystem. They also had name tags.

But that is off the subject and in the distant future. We have no business with them.

It would be arrogant of her to think that she was at the top of said food chain, and Serena was not that stupid. Despite popular opinion…. 

But aside from that, she was quite content to just stand where she was and listen. It was a nice break from the normal chaos of the castle. Peace had become something that dreams were made of. Ahh, she mused, what was the true meaning of peace? 

Somewhere in the general direction of the castle there was a crash followed by several shouts and screams then loud curses. As well as the sound of maniacal laughter.

Serena's lips twitched as the calm she had momentarily fled like that doe and her fawn just over the hillock. She pulled on her earlobe as she listened to the havoc, wincing in accordance to the crashes and feeling the tips of her ears flame at the ripe words that were hurled through the air.

Well, there went the neighborhood, she thought somewhat bemused turning to peer at the castle spires through the canopy of emerald and jade. 

About damn time, she was starting to think something had happened. Peace? 

Six feet under. R.I.P.

*******  

Chaos. Now there was something Trowa was _quite_ familiar with. Perhaps, he would, and could, go so far as to say that it was his shadow. In any case, it made for many headaches and a growing need for choice words. He was running low. Perhaps he should learn few new languages. Latin? Hmmm, no, he'd studied that four hundred years ago out of pure boredom… ahh, memories. Bloody annoying things.  

There was yet another crash- Trowa pictured a priceless vase in shattered pieces spread over the floor with a wince- as a human sized fairy blurred past his form (which had taken up residence leaning against the wall well out of the way of danger) trailing a long braid. Suffice to say it was Duo. On the run. Again. 

Of it's own accord, Trowa's clawed hand shot out and snatched the braid and held firm. The muscles in his arm corded and steeled, bracing themselves for what was coming. Five…four…three…two…one. 

SNAP. 

Finally the length of Duo's braid was stretched taught and he was pulled right off his feet by inertia. A startled yelp was issued, then the sound of a body hitting the floor. Seconds later, two quasi-innocent, but fully stunned violet eyes were staring up at him.

            Trowa stared. 

Duo blinked. 

Stare. 

"Eeep!"

With a heavy mental sigh, Trowa shook the stray hairs that had decided to wrap themselves around his hand off with an annoyed glare down at the weakly grinning Duo. The afore mentioned fairy was probably trying to think of a plausible excuse as to why there had been a demolition in his wake and why he was in such a hurry. 

Which was entirely true, Duo's mind(quick as it was) was scrambling for purchase trying to figure a way out of the mess he was in other wise a few more hairs would be plucked from his sensitive scalp. He did not like the sound of that. Just thinking of it made his scalp prickle unpleasantly. Deciding he didn't like the feeling, he sat up rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Relena." He said at last, her name just…spilling from his lips without his consent. She was enough to scare _anybody _into flight… 

Trowa immediately looked down the hall, something akin to panic on his face. 

…Like that.

Duo did what Duo did best. Duo fled with his braid clutched in his hands. Duo fled cackling, which he was also very good at. 

As Duo did what Duo did best, Duo thought. A great feat by popular opinion of him, even though he was quite clever. Duo thought about how the months had flown by since Serena had come. He thought about how they had all changed. Trowa the most. Where he was a beast and ruled by instincts and emotions(since animals couldn't very well use logic that well. It usually ended up with them on the wall in some hunters lodge) he was now a …man?… ruled by logic. 

Duo sighed and slowed his escape velocity to light-speed as he rounded a corner. 

Trowa was like he had been when he was the prince of the castle all those long years ago. Stoic, quiet, even melancholy. 

Now Duo may have been Duo, but Duo knew that Duo could tell certain things. Duo knew that this change of Trowa's was hurting Serena, even if she hid it well. 

Duo was proud to say that Duo wasn't stupid. Well, at lest not wholly. 

Duo was also very aware of a certain other fairy's forbidden feelings for Serena. When would Quatre get his act together and realize that Serena loved Trowa. 

Even if Trowa was acting like something had crawled up his ass and died. She loved the whanker anyways, unconditionally. Poor delusional girl…elf. Whatever! Gads, man, what was with all the bad blood between them. Did they get into a tiff or something? Yeesh. One of those lover's quarrels? 

And that's when it hit him. Or rather, he hit it. 

'It' wasn't actually an 'it'. It was more of a 'her' and this 'her' was Serena. 

Both he and her went flying, and would have crashed into the floor had Duo not remembered he had wings and put them to use to break their fall. Luckily, he had also remembered to grab her. Bad thoughts…

They landed, naetheless, in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Ungraceful because no one ever landed gracefully on the floor from a free fall. Mostly because Grace(the ever graceful one) was a fickle bitch and never deemed anyone worthy to hit the floor gracefully. Also because this is Duo we're dealing with and Duo will always be Duo. Grace couldn't help him. No one could really.

Anyways. 

Duo found himself staring into two very…startled but very angry eyes belonging to none other then his road kill victim. He felt properly alarmed and scrambled to get off her.

"Heh heh, sorry bout that m'lady. Didn't mean to pancake you." He chuckled to himself then reached down and hauled her little self to her feet. 

God, he loved being big again. Well, he did miss being able to go around and spy on people without their notice…and being able to look up women's skirts…but…he liked being tall….because….he just did.  Bad thoughts. No Bad thoughts. 

Serena glared. 

Duo blinked. 

Glare.

Duo threw up his hands in exasperation. " No respect! No respect I tell you! I get none! You glare at me for helping you, Trowa stares at me…." He trailed off, eyeing Serena who had gone all dewy eyed on him at the mention of Trowa. 

Pout, then sigh: "Down the hall, turn left, you can't miss him."

Serena left.

Duo decided to do what Duo did best. Duo Ranted. To the only things he could, the walls. 

" Try to get in a decent rant around here and people ignore you! How bloody annoying! What is wrong with you people!!?" Flail, flail. " Can't a man-fairy get a good rant in once in a while to an actual audience." 

And thus he went. Ranting his merry little way down the hall. Rant, rant, rant so it went. 

The walls deigned it wise to remain silent. They were rather miffed that he thought they were unworthy to be ranted to. 

******

She let her feet carry her to her love. (Gag). Eager to find him, to love him. (Twitch). She wanted to talk to him, maybe kiss him. (Choke). 

Ech, I give up. Stupid romantical nonsense. 

******

Trowa was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest in his I-look-like-I'm-sleeping-but-I'm-really-_watching_-you way. Well, he was more or less listening to the sounds of the castle, allowing himself to scope out the spells that protected the kingdom grounds as well as the inner walls. 

He heard her light footsteps before she reached him. 

The human-not-really-human frowned.

She was beginning to step lightly, soon he wouldn't be able to hear her at all. As it was, she was merely a slight tapping against his perception. He supposed that it was the way any elf would move. In the short time that Heero had been here, he had noticed that the elf was able to move without even his detection much less the castle's magical senses. Serena was following in her father footsteps, both figuratively and literally. 

Eventually, she rounded the corner and light footed her ways towards him, a smile on her face that just lit up the hall. 

Trowa pushed himself from his lean-to and held out an arm for her. She positively beamed at him. 

******

And it was making Quatre want to hurl. 

It was driving him up the wall! Why, that man-thingy-whatever hardly treated her with the love she deserved! After he had changed back…he'd reverted to the way he'd been before he'd been cursed. Quatre was annoyed. Had he learned nothing those five hundred years? Or was it an 'in one ear, and out the ass' scenario?  

Hnn, go figure. 

Trowa had always been an immoveable mountain of silent will. It was only natural that, after that curse, he's swing back to the way he was. 

Well, Quatre conceded, maybe this would be a good thing. Trowa would push her away slowly, and She, being hurt, would seek comfort from the one that would be there for her. 

Silently, Quatre vowed to be that one person. No matter what. He wouldn't try to seduce her. He had morals after all, no would her try to encroach another man's property. 

He would merely stand by and wait.

No problem.

****** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Apparently, that's as far as that inspiration goes. -_-. Good Lord, talk about easy come, easy go. It makes me want to kill something. ::Silver reaches over her shoulder and pulls out a silver katana then runs off with a bloodcurdling war cry, declaring that all things remotely pink should run. "Run and tremble, lest I splice and dice ye into many pieces like so many jigsaw puzzles. BWAHAHHAAHHAH! HAHAH!":: 

Ahem, :: wipes pinkish ooze off of her katana with a BLACK cloth. The proceeds to burn black cloth merrily whistling to herself.:: That little matter aside…

Joke for the chapter: For some reason, I keep trying to think, but nothing happens. ****

 Advice for the chapter: The truth is a mere whisper. To hear it, all one has to do is listen. 


	3. Chapter Two

*** Frozen Lilies.***

*** Rating: Pg-13/ R for some points. **

**Pairings: Over all Trowa/Serena.. all though Quatre wishes is differently. Poor Boy. **

Disclaimer: Writing makes me happy. But I own nothing and that makes me sad. So really, it's just a mixed feeling as I type. O well. 

**Summary: **

**~Yeah that is very creepy. I'd probably freak out and try to hide under my bed with a base-ball bat for insurance…And, would Duo be Duo if he'd didn't do what Duo did best? I think Not. He'd just be Duo then. Not Duo. And we all love Duo. ::gets major headache and swirly eyed from the loopy logic:: And I am honestly trying to. **

**~::Blushes:: Aww, you called me witty. I feel so grand at the moment. And yes that is saying a LOT. I haven't even read through it in one sitting. You deserve a candy bar of your choice. Emperor size. **

**~Nope, not married yet. I have to plan the scene for that and all the funnies that'll happen. Then again, who knows what I might do? I don't. And I'm me, isn't that scary? **

**~::Twitch:: To not notice you laughing would be like not noticing the Titanic's arse up in the air and sinking. It just isn't done. :: Cracks knuckles, and clears throat.:: This is your cue to run. RUN!!! RUN AND TREMBLE LEST I SIC MYSELF UPON THEE AND ….do things of unnamable torture. So horrible, they haven't even been invented yet. **

**~Let us all pray fervently that Quatre has patience lest we have a rabies-driven WWF smack-down. ::Snorts:: Yeah right, like you all _don't_ want to see _that_. **

**~No. No. I'm glad your glad, really. So let's all share the gladness and be gald. Lallalalala la. I don't know why he never gets the girl. I'm going to create one for him though, or give him one of the others. Or maybe…..hmmmm.**

**A life changing decision is made. Whooooooo, mind bogglelization. Make Mary. Or Joseph. Whatever rocks your boat. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Two.**

A forest is, has, and always will be something scared to a fairy tale.  Many tales and stories of great heroics, or any other type of tale such as hunting ones, will always have a forest in the setting. In any good fantasy novel there is always a magical forest or a Dark forest or something to that degree. The point is you can't have magic without a forest. And what good's a fairy tale without magic. Therefore, I give you a forest. Merry Christmas, you…reader-thingy you.

This was one of those regular run of the mills, you've seen one you've seen them all type forest. Nothing of particular interest thrived in there aside from that old dragon (rendered toothless and senile by old age though he can tale you a good thing about preparing knight's a la BBQ or how to use that tin can they are always in to seal in the flavor.) and the witch with a standard wart the size of the north pole smack-doodle right on the tip of her crooked nose and _they_ pretty much reside way away from anything or anybody remotely looking like trouble. 

Or, in this particular case, Death. Also known as Heero. And if you really want to get technical, Serena's estranged father. Sort of. The estranged part, I mean. He really is her father. 

Ahem, so basically this is your normal forest with normal critters and normal fauna. Nothing special. However, there is one minor detail that places this forest in a different class from the rest. 

This difference happens to be so innocuous that no one notices. Well, except for the elfin kind. And that's only because they are that detail. 

Yes, dear reader, this forest is home to a populace (a rather healthy one might I add) of Wood elves. And a few other elves that are on a permanent vacation from the rest of the world. The forest itself is protected by a barrier designed to keep any unwelcome visitor out. It's ancient magic and therefore unbreakable. So neah _heah_, to all you who wish to enter.

All right, so maybe it wasn't a normal forest after all, but who gives a flying rats bum? Nothing good ever comes from being normal anyways. 

So your forest is a magical, whoop-deee do for you. Bet your just glowing with happiness. Well, shut it off, you're blinding people.  

Anycrap. 

Heero was on a mission. Not that this was of particular interest, but this was a mission of a different sort. You see, Heero had just recently found his daughter. It would only stand to reason that honor should have him return to his lover's family to inform them of their grand child. Honor was such a pain in the ass. He'd never gotten along with Serenity's father, and he doubted his time away had changed anything. The old pansy petal picker was as stubborn as a rock, and just as hard headed. 

Heero really disliked the elf-lord….. 

Lord???! Huh, where the hell did this come from? Good God, there's one of those bumps I was warning ye of. 

….well, he didn't really like anybody, with the exception of his daughter he could care less if every individual moron swan dived off the face of the planet. And kept diving. Forever. And ever. And ever….and- well, ye get idea, yes? 

Right then, anyways.

It was not his fault really, that the tree hugger lord- well, that was rather uncalled for as he was, by species definition, a tree hugger as well, but it worked for this case nonetheless- had an acute dislike for anything on two legs with a package, you _know_ what _package_ I'm talking about right?

And we all know that it was all right to call someone else a name and not include yourself in the same category. But, oh well, what are you gonna do? 

So, our dear death walker Elf of the woods, father of our beloved heroine was on a journey home. Not to his mind you, but his lover's home. Duty had him by the ear and was dragging him all the way back to that godforsaken place just for the mere task of informing that tree-hugger that he had a granddaughter and that as such she was the heiress to the elfin throne. 

Heero was _not_ amused in the least. 

****** 

Serena was happy. But happy at times wasn't enough to satisfy anybody for long. It was hard to just ignore all the questions that plagued her mind night and day, day and afternoon, morning and night, demanding answers that she had not a bloody fraggin' clue how to answer. 

It was just more then a little annoying.  

And lately, she couldn't help but fell a little…distance between her and Trowa. She tried to tell herself that it was just the after effects of his curse(or the fact that he was still quasi-cursed) but Serena had never been one to be the fool, nor act the fool just for the sake of blissful 'ignorance'. That was just asking for trouble. She'd had enough trouble in the past half a year to last her a millennia, thank you kindly but no. 

Serena was no fool, and never would be. And she'd most likely take her peashooter to thy head, if thou ever implyist such a fool hardy notion. Thy would be seriously begging for a beating. 

 And yes, dear reader, that was a rather sad attempt at Olde English. Laugh it up. I know I rat out on it, you don't have to rub it in. Ingrates. 

But, hey, I try right? 

Maybe there was something wrong with her? 

No, certainly not. Trowa. There was something wrong with him……Hmmm. 

****** 

As a rule in this twisted universe, when bad thoughts are being thought of someone that someone will sneeze. Hard. 

And that's just what Trowa did. He sneezed. And fell over. In that order exactly. When he retrieved his equilibrium and stood up, he was struck by another sneeze followed quickly by a sniffle. Then another round of sneezes. 

A few curse of choice splattered here and there for good measure.

****** 

Perhaps there was a stick up his….yeah…. Figuratively speaking of course. 

******

"AHHHH-CHOOO!!!" 

****** 

Or maybe he was suffering from something else. Rabies maybe?

****** 

             Chibi Trowa goes:

" AHHH-CHOO, AHH-CHOO, AHHH…..AHHHHH..." Sigh. Then, "CHOOOOO!!"

Chibi Trowa goes:

Crash. 

Chibi Trowa goes: 

"Goddammit…::sniffle::"

Which totally undermines the chibi-ness of Trowa.

****** 

Well, Serena mused, if that were the case, perhaps she could help him get over it. Who knows? She was an elf. Maybe they had some sort of healing powers. 

Why was Heero not here? She needed him to explain everything to her. Go figure he'd cut out just when she would need him the most. Wasn't it just her luck? Trowa wasn't helping( he was sulking like a school boy who just got caught pulling the wings off of fly's and then sent to the corner, and was just kind of sitting there. Staring at the wall).

I mean, seriously. Look at all the things that had happened to her in her life. It was just so obvious that she was irony's chew toy. 

Nibble, nibble, chew. It was entirely too much of a pain in the ass. She _wanted_ answers to her questions and she wanted them _now_. 

Thus reaching this paramount decision, Serena stood up in a flurry of feminine determination and flounced from the library in a blaze of glory, intent on informing Trowa of her newest thought. 

Lord have mercy on _his_ poor soul.

****** 

After that last bought of sneezes, Trowa had figured that he was better off _staying _down. He knew when he was beat. And, lordie was he beat. By sneezes no less….low blow to the pride. Ouch. 

He sighed, then stared up at the ceiling beams with avid fascination. Or as much fascination as one could muster when one is staring at spider webs and dust bunnies. Which wasn't, by any standards, much. He'd never noticed how many cob-webs draped themselves from the beams and in the corners of the room. Why weren't the servants taking care of this? 

Then again, he frowned, chances were the spiders were probably denizens of the castle that were still caught in the curse. He'd noticed that many things were still cursed. He and the fairy boys were a few to name.   

Wow, a new thought train to drive around in circles. What fun. 

And this was how Serena found him. 

Laying on the floor, his nose slightly red, as he contemplated the meaning of ceilings and spider-webs. And for the umpteenth time, Serena wondered about his mentality and whether or not he was 'touched' in the head. 

All in a days work, as it were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ugh, I finally finished the chapter. ::Falls over in death like …er…fall. Yes. Lame. Very much so.:: 

My main excuse for this chapter being out as late as it is, is because I had 'issues' (Inner Romantic, hint HINT) to deal with. And, I have final exams coming up, so I'm having heart attacks daily trying to get my work in and my grades up. Take your pick. 

Also, when I went to save this, I accidentally clicked 'print' and then my computer froze. So, after having a complete nervous break down, I pressed the 'restart' button and sat through several heart attacks waiting for the Comp to start up. But, blessed technology saved most of the chapter so….sigh, I'm good. Thank Jesus.

Jokes:  Never have I heard a word so accurate as Politics. 'Poli' meaning many, and 'Tic' meaning blood sucking creature. Add the 's' for plural. 

Advice: If you honestly hate someone, or something, perhaps you should try to live as them(or it) for a day or so. In this way, you will understand them(or it) better and in that understanding you will find that your hate may not be justified. Unless of course, after walking the proverbial mile in their shoes, you find that you still hate them and still don't get what makes them the way they are. 


	4. Chapter Four

*** Frozen Lilies.***

*** Rating: Pg-13/ R for some points. **

**Pairings: Over all Trowa/Serena.. all though Quatre wishes it differently. Poor Boy. **

Disclaimer: Writing makes me happy. But I own nothing and that makes me sad. So really, it's just a mixed feeling as I type. O well. 

**Summary: **

**::begs for forgiveness a being so damn SLOWWWWW with this chapter.:: -_-' well, I finally got it out, hope you all like it, and since I'm sure you all know how much I love you, you won't mind if I cut right to the chase and tell you that we have a new surprise in here. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter..::grumbles:: as few as there were, but hey, I'm still happy. ^__^. So here is the next chapter, don't kill me and have a good day. **

**Quatre has unusual habbits, Duo is so freakin unlucky ,as is Trowa, it's bloody damn sad. Serena proves her strength against male dominance and Heero greets Lord of the Wood Elves with something quite startling. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Four.**

 He stared at Duo. 

Duo fidgeted. And kept his eyes anywhere but on the blonde (recently discovered psychopathic sadistic _freak_) fairy, in the vain hopes that if he didn't make eye contact he'd still have his spinal cord by tomorrow. 

It wasn't working. 

But, nonetheless, Quatre _was_ amused. Ha ha.

Now, I realize this may bring to mind questions as to why _this_ was going on. Very well, I shall answer these one at a time. 

Why?) Feh...who the hell knows? It all started when Duo skidded into to the Library (thus disturbing our beloved resident psychopath, who was reading romance novels. Research, you see) and knocking over some book shelves (romance by the way) which in turn knocked over Quatre. The whole mess was paramount. And so was the trouble Duo was in. 

What.) It includes an insanely polite smile promising doom, a few random objects of torture (such as the broken book-shelf and the How To Use Pink as the Ultra Torture tool book, a riding crop and a few other nameless objects like an eyelash curler. And Scissors. And a spork, which hasn't even been invented yet, so what the hell is it doing here? Okay, forget the spork. The spork was never mentioned.) 

When.) Now. There was no time like the present after all. 

Where.) Where ever was good. But seeing as how the dungeons below the castle were sound proof….

How.) Honestly? You don't want to know. 

Who.) Duo.  

These were of course future actions. At the moment, Quatre was wondering at the optimum use for the eyelash curler and how he was going to get Duo to the dungeons. Ahhh decisions, decisions…

Duo smiled weakly, and twisted his braid in a way that was sure to give him split ends. Gulp, " You…uh…is there..ah…something wrong with your eye, Quatre? It's twitching."  Oh, this was sooo _not_ good.

Okay, readers, picture this. Quatre with pictures of pain dancing through his head, smiling kindly if not for the undeniable hint of malice and there were most certainly fangs glinting as they poked his bottom lip, his left eye ticking every few seconds. It was a, if not the most, scary thing, if Duo were to give his opinion. Add some potent terror to the atmosphere and you've got the perfect nightmare. Stephen Spielberg would have killed to get this effect in his movie 'Jaws'.

Immediately, Quatre's malicious look vanished to be replaced by a sweet little smile characteristic of a cherub. It succeeded in putting Duo at ease. 

" I'm sorry Duo." He paused to glance at the mess behind him and at the bodiless hands starting to clean up. Oh great. Witnesses. Well, he could fix that little problem. 

He gestured an arm towards the grand library doors and bowed in a 'lead the way' motion, " How about we go somewhere? I would like to _talk_ to you."

Poor Duo never had a chance…

***** 

…Neither did Trowa for that matter. As it was, Serena was very determined and when she was that way, not even an entire army of demon forces could stand against her. Oh, they'd be standing all right but they wouldn't be doing anything…army-ish. Okay, that was a one on the Lame meter, but we'll ignore that and move on. 

Moving on…

Serena glared at Trowa with a LOOK that promised flaming, malignant, oh-so-painful death if he did not do what she wanted. Trowa had come to know that _look_ well. It was a trait she shared with every other female on the planet. 

Men were obviously the weaker sex…this was proof. Another crushing defeat to the T-man.

She continued to glare and he continued to look anywhere but directly into the inferno of those sapphire eyes. He knew that if he did… he was doomed. 

….Well, he thought dismally five seconds after Serena positively flounced from the room _oozing_ smug feminimity, he was damned…

*****

Ever had some jerk star down their noses at you as if you were not even close to being worthy enough to be something gross on their shoes in need of being scraped off? As if you were one of the ten most horrible things on the face of the planet and therefore in need of a quick and simple death? Or how about like you were a simple minded peon and they were Lord of Every freaking thing including the very air you breathed? 

Well, Heero was dealing with 'some jerk' at the moment whom was his darling daughter Serena's grand father. And Lord the Wood. 

Heero didn't give a rat's _ass_ what the elf was and was _this _close to storming up the steps of the dias to the elegantly carved wooden throne and wringing his pale neck. Or taking that long silver-ish hair and wrapping it into a ball and shoving it so far down the smug prick's throat that he'd be anally backtracked for weeks. Months. **_YEARS_**. As petty as those were, they were merely the beginning of Heero's idea of torture for the elf lord.

Is it just me, or are you noticing a sudden abundance of torture methods in this tale? Well, children, there's one thing I can say about this tale. When you get done, you'll have a library of knowledge about torture. Oh yes. The whole 'don't get mad rip some ones gut's out with a _spork_' trip. Huzzah. You can find each other and _share_ notes on torture. Or torture each other for notes on torture. God, I need to get a better hobby…

Hate was too weak a word and was thus used loosely to describe his animosity towards the father of his love, and there had not yet been a word created that would begin to cover it. So, hate would do till then. 

Ahem, anyways. 

Heero didn't bow, nor did he do anything to show respect to the lord. A fact that greatly pissed off said lord. Heero was nothing if not stubborn and arrogant in his ways. He bowed to _no_ one. 

"You have…news of my daughter?" The question itself was a diplomatic one, but Heero's acute hearing picked up to finely hidden fury behind the words. 

_Oh, you're furious? I'll _show_ you fury_, he thought. Heero looked up at the pale elf lord in all his glory and hardly batted an eyelash, instead maintaining a cold glacial look that could freeze molten lava into diamonds (even though that is impossible by every natural law) in point zero five seconds flat. Arctic Prussian met and clashed with titan like ferocity with a pair of regal pale blues. 

"Hn." He hnned, knowing damn well that this would pull the elf lords garter's tighter. That little demon inside of him jumped up and down rubbing his little hands in pure _glee_ chanting 'fun, fun, fun' over and over again. 

The Lord's right eye twitched. 

Afore mentioned demon squealed in victory and did a little dance, 'Who's the man, baby?' 

Heero tactfully ignored this demon and upped the death rays of his eyes to 'obliterate'. He prepared himself for a grand speech, and loaded the cannons. 

Finally the Lord snapped. "Well?" 

Loaded…aiming…fire. "She's dead."  …Direct hit. 

The audience in the throne room collectively gasped on cue. Heero just barely refrained from glaring at each and every one of them. And then bringing all hell's rage upon them. They had nothing to gasp about. They had lost nothing dear to them. And yet, they had the _gall_ to act hurt at this news. None of them gave a _damn_ about Serenity. Only _he_ had cared. _Only_ him! He was going to prove this once and for all, and bring that lord down to earth. Painfully preferably. His rage demanded nothing less. 

He continued, knowing full well that this was the last battle of the war that had raged for years between the two of them. Heero had been right in the past and sadly here was the proof. And he was going to make sure every elf in this room knew and carried the knowledge to the rest of the kingdom.

 " That _honorable human_ lord had her killed. As I had _warned_ you would happen. Your grandchild, my daughter, would have been killed as well had I have not gone _against your_ orders and been there to stop that. I couldn't save Serenity." His voice thickened, the past laced through his words. But he neither lowered his gaze nor looked away. " So, my _lord_, it appears that your infallibility in always being right .. has failed you. Your daughter is dead because of it." 

The truth had been delivered and honor had been sated; Heero could leave and never return as was his plan. There was nothing hear for him. There never had been except for Serenity's love. And she was dead. He turned away, one final blank glance at the lord, and started walking to the grand doors. His rage collapsed into pain.

The crowd was perfectly silent. Unnaturally so. No one stirred. 

Just before he reached the doors, Heero stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Lord with more emotion in his gaze then the other elf had ever had the misfortune to see. He very nearly flinched at the hatred he felt radiating from those iced blue eyes. The rage, the pain, the hate…it threatened to take over his mind. 

Heero noted that the lord was paler and that his hands were gripping the arms of the elaborate throne so hard the knuckles had become a near gray in hue. The inner demon was oddly quiet as well. 

The crowd's collective eyes jumped from one elf to the other. Not unlike spectators watching a bad mitten game. 

"…A grand child?" the lord whispered, startled. It was all he could say.

Ping went the eyes of the crowd. 

Heero ignored that and instead said, "I have satisfied my honor. Perhaps you should do the same."

And the dark elf was gone. 

Pong. The crowd stared at the king, thoroughly absorbing this intriguing new melodrama. This would pass to every elven ear before nightfall. 

As Heero had wanted it. 

***** 

Later, in his private study, the elf lord sat and thought. He thought that perhaps he had been entirely wrong about everything. He thought that that human was deserving of death for his treachery. He thought of his kind, gentle, beautiful daughter, and how he'd given her hand, thinking it was for the best interests of both human and elven kind. He thought of his grand daughter with something akin to awe and wondered about what she was like. Was she like her mother? Did she have her eyes?  He thought about Heero, and conceded that perhaps he had judged the dark elf too harshly. That all the dark elf  was guilty of was love his daughter with all his heart.

He thought of his kingdom, and that he needed an heir or heiress as the case was. He was not going to live forever.

And finally he thought that he'd like to see his grand daughter. For he was sure that she had many questions of her heritage, and he knew that there other matters to deal with as well. Such as this human, Kenneth. 

Yes, he thought to himself wryly and not a bit bitterly, his honor demanded nothing less than everything he had so foolishly fucked up be put to rights once more. 

And with that, Lord Milliardo Peacecraft sent the word out for the elven army to prepare themselves.  There was honor to fulfill, and past transgressions to be fixed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…………. You all hate me now don't you? I sure as hell took my sweet ass time getting this next chapter out and it's not even very good. Of course you hate me…. Uggg. 

All right, here's the whole kit n' kaboodle. I am going to have to put this story on hold for a while. A you can see, I beginning to struggle through it and it's getting me nowhere. Of course, knowing me, I will still try to work on it but the ideas just ain't coming in high numbers and it's slowing my writing down a _lot_. Well, hey, ya know, you can _help_ me if you would be so kind? Hint hint. 


	5. Chapter five

*** Frozen Lilies.***

*** Rating: Pg-13/ R for some points. **

**Pairings: Over all Trowa/Serena.. all though Quatre wishes it differently. Poor Boy. **

Disclaimer: :: is sitting in front of a desk, arms crossed petulantly glaring at the two men in three piece suits with greased back hair. They practically reeked 'lawyer'. One man, let's call him Tubby for he is tubby, slams his fist down onto the desk with an oath worthy of nothing. Silver just eyed him clearly unimpressed, " I've heard a tree do better." Tubby fumes and points at the stack of papers on the desk, "Sign them!" The other man, how about Smart One, sighs and shakes his head. At least this one had something called common sense. "She ain't going to." 

Silver suddenely leaps to the desk and raises a fist to the air. The two lawyers fall over and sweat drop. 

Silver's cry rises and carries from the room. "They may take ye pens, but they can never take…ye imagination!!! MWAHAHAHAHA." And that, dear friends, is the dis(not)claim(own)er(nothing).::

**Summary: **

**You know, I really wish my freaking brain would make it's freaking mind up and keep it that way. I suddenly got three ideas, thank all that is wholly insane. But, I doubt that I would have done so well had I not gotten some very good, and hell amusing ideas, from you dear dear dear readers. And, if I say that I adore you all, I hope you will not dub me mentally tweaked and run away screaming. Hey, that is like…cruel, no da. But, there ya go. I said I'd probably break through the 'story on hold' thing, and I did. So, here we go. **

**Again. ::sighs:: Someone is going to kill me. One of these days….**

**You know. It has occurred to me that I am a terrible author. ::Slumps:: Well, perhaps not in the matter of talent. I've got loads of that. But, what I mean is, that I can't even direct it. And I wouldn't have gotten this chapter out had it not been for a certain reviewer who's stuck by these stories since the beginning. So, I think those of you who adore this story as much as I do, should thank her for getting me off my arse and typing. Sometimes one just needs a good swift kick of faith to get them on their feet again. Thanks Sarah!!!!! By the way, those are some really neat ideas. I'll be using a few. ^____^.**

**I know. Hot damn is right. I thought I'd never see the day. Well, it's more or less how to put those ideas on paper so to speak. I have thousands of them but they don't fit with this story so, fat lot of good they're doing me. Hence the reason I've started Something Like Human. I finally have the plot line started. Ahh, I think that some of your marvelous schemes found their way into the chapter. I'm not entirely certain though…**

**I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to make it so that it wont be shadowed by Burning Roses as any good sequel should be. **

**Actually, Serena thinks that the Pink terror would make wonderful kindling. Go right ahead. BURN IT ALL!!! {insert evil laughter here}**

**Wufei is …somewhere. He'll show up in either the next chapter or the one after that. I hear he's having a lovely vacation. Lucky bastard.**

**I kid you not my friend. The truth is easily swallowed with the right force, trust me. ::Rubs throat with a wince where a lovely mauve bruise is apparent.:: One of my muses….eh, the romance one, was getting tired of sitting in the back seat and decided to take matters in it's own hands, it's rather obvious where actually…**

**Hmmmm, I think I'm going to have to place Darien in the story somewhere now….**

**As we all know, Women have wills of steel. Gundanium, most of them. So it comes as no surprise that Serena has Trowa washed, rinsed and hung out to dry. And there is a mention of eyelash curlers in here somewhere. Also, try not to roast the author, show some forgiveness. ;_;. **

**~ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Five.**

Revenge is a dish best served cold.  But, Quatre, sadist extraordinaire, really didn't enjoy cold things all that well. Thus it was, that he decided to heat up the serving. Besides that, his creativity was rather frightening in the fact that there were several techniques of impossible agony, none of which could be done without a certain ingredient. This ingredient just so happened to be pink. 

Pink and a good dosage of fire plus a sound proof dungeon filled with very intriguing instruments of torture…. 

Quatre was quite pleased with said arrangements. 

Duo was trembling in his boots (as is this traumatized author….My God…).

The blonde sadist smiled happily at Duo. A little _too_ happy, if you asked the braided one. Duo shuddered. And promptly began praying to any goddess of mercy he could think of. Then he began chanting a mantra. "Pink cannot hurt me, pink cannot hurt me, pink cannot hurt me…" , squeezing his eyes shut in the hope that the bad things will go away. Way away. If you cant see it, it cant see you and all that. Make like an ostrich. 

All together now;  Awwwww. 

Apparently, Duo was on someone's 'Save the {insert animal here}' campaign and therefore off limits to all things pinkish in origin and that included torture for in the next instant Serena, bless her soul, burst into the room in a flurry of blonde hair and riding cloak. She had to be an angel. Duo made a note to worship her when he got out of these.. darn… ties…A-hah! There we are. Much better, blessed circulation. 

The effect she had on the blonde sadist was instantaneous. Evil to innocent so fast it made Duo's head spin. 

His relief was evident. In that moment, Duo decided to become Serena's self-appointed shadow. 

And, oh look! He still had his braid. Oh happy day. Note to self: Worship Angel Serena fervently. Zealously. But later. Escape now. 

So Duo did what Duo did best. Duo ran like hell was after him with pink undergarments of questionable decency in tow. 'Just wait till we get our Hanes on you' it cackled. 

Of course, Duo wasn't about to 'just wait' and had many plans on running far, far, far away. So, with great unceremonious hast, Duo zig-zagged past nameless instruments of unspeakable horror, skirted Quatre with his happy and dazed grin (no doubt because there was a certain angel in the room) and zoomed to said angels side. He grabbed her hand kissed it with fervor while chanting 'thank you, thank you, thank you' over and over again. And then, without further ado, Duo made like the wind and was gone.

And all in thirty seconds. 

Serena blinked twice then shook her head slowly, " I do not want to know." Then, eyeing the still grinning Quatre (aren't his cheeks starting to hurt?) slowly approached him and waved a hand in front of his face. 

Quatre came back from his Angel induced fantasy with a 'snap' and turned a red that would have done shame to any self respecting tomato out there. 

"Anyways." She stated tactfully, back peddling, "We're going on a trip! Get packed." 

And then she too was gone, leaving Quatre's little heart beating out a love sick rhythm at twice the speed of light. 

He collapsed with a happy whimper. 

***** 

2 Days later.

***** 

The day of the so cleverly titled trip rolled around with a murky overcast sky in arm. 

Trowa, poor dear that he was, sulked and kept himself occupied with impaling anyone within a twenty foot radius of him with glare's o' horrid doom to ye and yours™. Of course, when Serena fluttered past him, a load of luggage in her arms, and gave him a LOOK, he quickly straitened his act and went to sulk elsewhere. In the shadows mostly. There he shot daggers at all who were unlucky enough to wonder into the their trajectory. He took his little rain cloud with him for company. 

It fizzled menacingly. 

He muttered to himself. 

The cloud coughed up a lightening bolt for emphasis. Belch. 

Serena flitted past the shadow's hiding Trowa again, this time lugging a trunk half her size as though it weighed about as much as a feather. Trowa stared. 

She paused, tossed a glare over at him, then shrugged. And kept going. But her words floated back to him. " You had better start helping dear, I have heavy artillery, not just peashooters. 

Trowa lurched into action without second thought. A voice at the back of his mind screeched, FOUL!! He ignored it.  That way lie dragons. And insanity…

What with Serena flitting about like a hyperactive bumble bee, Quatre shooting looks of O' Painful Malignant Death™ at Duo who had taken refuge hiding in Serena's shadow and Trowa radiating Homicidal Radio-active fumes (several fly carcasses littered the ground around him, which were starting to show signs of mutation.) one would quickly assume that this was not a very safe place to be. 

My answer to this is; No shit Sherlock. Where did you get the first clue? Wonderful observational skills. Good God…

Well, the buggy was almost fully loaded. You know, the one where it looked as though a spider had either raped a carriage or some fool scientist lab dweller in their starched white coats, cackling like mad hyena's had gotten a little too happy with gene splicing. Yes, that one. 

It's poor spindly legs were straining to keep it's self upright. The wood it was made of was starting to squeal in protest as Serena approached like Death's own (quite literally actually; She is after all the daughter of Death), and had it the sentient thought it might have been praying with a fervent hope like that of a priest in a whore house. 

Serena, bright girl that she was, eyed the buggy ( hey, there's a pun in that! Spider, carriage, buggy. Get it?) then shifted the weight of her newest load and made to throw it, or rather lug it, up to the roof of the buggy. The buggy gave a shriek and opted to play possum. In lament terms; It died. 

The blonde elf sighed then set down her luggage. "Well, damn." She huffed, sending a strangely hued fly sailing. Her eyes tracked it as it tumbled through the air then she blinked. Was it just her, or did that fly have … seven sets of wings? Shaking her head and dismissing it as her nightmarish imagination, she turned towards where Trowa was last seen and found him grousing about the world in general to a wall. 

Serena sis what any one would have done in her shoes. She sweat dropped and rubbed her temples in slow, gentle clockwise circles. "Why me? I love him like whoa, but….why me?" Her shoulders slumped and she looked to the sky for an answer. 

Of course, the sky, being the congenial whore that it was continued groping the clouds and ignored her all together. 

Feeling suddenly peevish, Serena got an evil idea. Serena got a most terrible, evil, awful idea. Hardy har har. Oh she loved being her. The plotting elf slinked her way towards Trowa putting a magnetic sway to her hips that had Trowa's eyes glued to her figure most inappropriately, also coincidentally leaving Duo behind ( Quatre took this as his opportunity and pounced, eyelash curler in hand and proceeded to drag Duo away by the hair of his braidy braid braid, a la three little pigs).

Seconds later, an 'exited' Trowa was carrying a triumphant Serena away princess style; she had learned the art of Womanism.  Observe shall we, the way she wagged her eyebrows at a cupid statue. Also notice how Trowa was acting like a happy little puppy, or perhaps a horny wolf that had found it's mate. 

And that is all I wrote. 

***** 

Hundreds. 

Hundreds of cat-like padding. 

Hundreds of near silent footsteps. 

The elfin army was marching.  

Whoopee doo for them eh? And at the head of this regiment, astride an elfin steed of fine breeding, was the king. Or rather the Lord. 

They were marching to the enemy, a certain rat of a human, and also to the Heiress of the throne. 

Hundreds were marching. 

Hundreds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

:: looks up from banging her head into her desk. Her eyes are swirly for a moment then she blinks and shakes her head.:: **Sorry**, so so so **sorry** for the bum sucking short chapter but I think one of my muses went and had to die on me. I'm trying to resurrect it. :: starts banging head again.:: 

Joke: "For some reason, no one ever believes me when I tell them that I'm innocent" –Me

" Oh, I believe you." –Voice in my head. 

"Don't patronize me." –Me

"Okay. You are a guilty, lying whore." –Voice.

"…. I asked for that, didn't I?" –Me

Meh, I feel so loved.  

Advise: The even wonders of the world are, as I think them to be, To see, to hear, to touch, to taste, to feel, to laugh, and to love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
